Nook n Granny's
by WovenTale
Summary: Slight AU, taking place after the first curse in Storybrooke had been broken. Another small and homely diner moves in next to Granny's and threatens competition. The owner, Dorothy, decides to scope out Granny's, and unwillingly falls for its waitress. (RubySlippers ) (T just in case later on)
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the start to the RubySlippers fic I was talking about wanting to write, alongside Wolf's time of course. It's slow starting out since I'm just introducing the concept, but I hope you guys like it. We'll see how this goes. C: enjoy~!**

...

The sleepy little town of Storybrooke, Maine had been able to sleep easier; knowing that their long and drawn out curse had finally been broken by a powerful magic- true love's kiss. The residents remember that moment fondly. The surge they felt once that unmistakable beam of light coursed through them, and the happy- or not so happy- reunions that followed after.

For the small diner's waitress, Ruby, she hugged her Granny tightly and happily reminisced with her best friend Snow over a nice cup of coffee- along with the newly rekindled Charming family. She remembered being able to sleep fairly better those nights, dreaming of a second chance to prove that she belonged. Though, she did also sense an uncertain air approaching, and she couldn't tell what it was. The thought of someone worse then the queen waltzing in and taking lives again made the young she-wolf shiver. Everyone barely got their memories back; so many found something to fight for again... Picking up where their alter egos couldn't seem to reach. Ruby sighed and yawned loudly- she was probably just overthinking things again... 'There's no magic left here', she thought, 'nothing strange could happen..' She hoped and hoped and hoped to herself, as she finally closed her eyes and laid herself down to slumber.

...

The next morning, Ruby sleepily put on her apron, though she didn't feel like changing out of the clothes she had slept in that night. She looked in the mirror and brushed her hair down: straight and in front of her (though still with some red highlights left over); and adjusted her signature red-flannel shirt she had picked out after the other risqué-Ruby had started to fade. She yawned, stretched her arms out, and slightly pulled up her torn jeans. When she walked into the main room of the diner, she started to hear some commotion from outside- Granny was with them, absent from her place at the counter.

"Granny... What's wrong?" Ruby rubbed her eyes as she stepped outside into the sunlight, leaving the bell on the door to jingle.

Granny sighed and rolled her eyes, gesturing over to the building that had appeared overnight. "Don't you see that child?" Ruby tilted her head, and looked up at the sign hanging over the door. "Auntie's chicken and waffles, coming soon? What's that?"

Granny huffed. "It's a new diner, trying to take up our space." The now annoyed older woman explained.

"New diner? But how... We've been the only one here since the curse started." Red asked.

"That's what I wanted to know." Granny looked over the building once more. "How it even got here. No one should've been able to get in or out over the town line."

"Someone crossed the town line?"

"That's the only explanation isn't it? I heard the dwarves start gossiping about it... Then it only spread from there. I'm getting to the bottom of this right now." Granny stated firmly, as she boldly walked over and opened their front door, Red following behind.

"Granny... Granny careful!" Ruby whispered sharply and grabbed onto her shoulder as they walked in. The bell chimed, alerting that someone had walked in. 'Same as with Granny's', Red thought to herself and took a sniff. 'Even smells the same...'

The two were greeted by a tomboyish woman, who walked in from the back room and leaned over the counter. She had long and dark brown messy hair situated into a front ponytail, deep brown eyes, and wore a light blue plaid blouse with both sleeves rolled up to show her arms. "Welcome to Auntie's." She grinned cheekily. "I would ask what you need, but as you can see we're still under construction at the moment. Me and my crew here are still working out the finishing details." The woman pointed to a group of what looked like... Dwarves? But somehow smaller and cheerier- they definitely stood out wearing bright colors like that though.

Granny stood back, looking stern as ever with furrowed brows, as Red walked forward slowly. A small, gray dog took this opportunity to bound off up to Ruby and yip at her heels.

The woman laughed. "Easy Toto, easy boy..." She waved her hand to the dog and looked over to Ruby somewhat apologetically. "Sorry about him, he won't bite. He's just full of energy today for some reason."

"Wait... His name's Toto? I've only heard of that name once before." Ruby looked up at the brawny woman. "So... That means you must be-"

"The name's Dorothy, Dorothy Gale. One and the same." She smiled and clicked her tongue at Toto, making him jump up on the counter beside her.

"Well that explains a lot actually." Ruby chuckled and went over to pet Toto. "I never thought you'd be here in Storybrooke though, or you know... Real..."

"And what makes you say that?" Dorothy tilted her head and looked Ruby up and down.

"Well I've only ever seen you in movies or books, so I just figured that... Well, I'm one to talk aren't I?" Ruby looked up at her and smiled bittersweetly, their eyes locking as she pet Toto's fur gently. "Never mind I said anything."

Dorothy nodded and quickly became mesmerized by Ruby's bright green eyes, as Ruby bore into her brown ones. The two chuckled light-heartedly as Toto yipped.

Granny cleared her throat and glared at Dorothy as she pulled Ruby away with a strong grip. "Excuse me. What do you think you're doing girl?" She took Ruby over to the door and whispered harshly, so the other woman couldn't hear.

"What? I wasn't doing anything... Just making friendly conversation is all." Ruby shifted her eyes to Dorothy quickly, and then back to Granny.

"Right... That seemed more like underhanded flirting to me. While that is sometimes a good tactic, we don't want to be off our guard around her." Granny arched an eyebrow at her granddaughter. "Honestly I don't quite understand your motives but-"

"Motives? Granny... I wasn't even thinking about the whole competition thing. And f-flirting? I just met her..." Ruby sighed and looked back over at Dorothy, who smirked at her. "I mean I wasn't meaning to make it seem that way."

"It doesn't matter if you meant it or not. Ruby, you need to understand that there's a fine line here that isn't meant to be crossed." Granny furrowed her brows again, sharpening her tone. "Do we understand each other?"

Ruby paused for a minute before nodding. "Yes Granny..."

"Good. Now I expect you back to work, you know our regulars come in quite early." Granny turned and pushed open the door harshly, making the chime go wild and Toto started to yip at it.

Ruby sighed and looked out the window, seeing Granny storm in and people start to pour in. She slowly went back to the counter and apologized to Dorothy. "Look, I'm sorry about all of that. She means well... She's just set in her ways."

Dorothy nodded and picked up Toto, putting him in her arms as she stood up straight; making her physique more apparent, as well as how tall she was. "It's alright, I understand." She looked on sadly. "She reminds me a bit of my aunt em. She used to own the place until she passed, so she handed it over to me." The dog yipped in defense. "And Toto of course." She chuckled.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't imagine it." Red looked up at her with slight puppy dog eyes.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. It isn't your burden to bare." Dorothy sighed.

The two looked at each other for a while until Dorothy broke the silence awkwardly, clearing her throat. "So uh- you're welcome to come by anytime. If you want to, that is..."

"Ruby." Ruby smiled warmly and nodded. "And I'd love to."

Dorothy smiled back and nodded. "Alright Ruby... I'll look forward to it." She finished awkwardly again.

Ruby chuckled, thinking about how cute she was, just trying to make small talk. "As will I. Dorothy..." She smiled and winked, as she turned and walked out the door, leaving Dorothy a bit flustered. 'I have to get back before Granny gets too mad...' She thought sadly as she entered the door to their diner- Dorothy watching all the while.

Toto looked up at her and yipped in suspicion. Dorothy quickly defended herself. "What? I wasn't doing anything wrong, that was innocent fun." Toto growled in response. "Hey, no back talk, or no food for you tonight mister." She held him in her arms slightly tighter and walked over to a table, setting Toto down and pouring him a bowl of kibble which he lapped up happily.

"You're lucky I spoil you. You know that right?" Dorothy sighed and crossed her arms, looking out the window and seeing Ruby happily at work.

For the rest of that night, neither could stop thinking about the other. Red and Blue. The she-wolf, and the village girl turned hunter.

...

 **Well there it is, Chp 1. I hope it went well and I really hope you guys liked it. Also hoping against too much OOC ness ( plus, yay for toto making an appearance x3) . Please, review if you feel so inclined, letting me know how I did. I'm new to writing for this couple and I hope to work on their development smoothly. Thank you guys as always~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**

 **I'm so soooooo sorry for updating this late... I've been caught up in school and finals are next week, then I'm officially free... Sort of. Everything's been coming up so fast recently. Anyway, I experimented with a different writing style for this chapter - all in Red's POV just to see how that would work out. Let me know how you guys feel about it: if you like it or not, or maybe if I should go into another character's POV for another upcoming chapter. Requests are also welcome-**

 **Also side note- I just recently got and finished reading "Red's untold tale" if you guys have heard about it or read it, it's amazing~ if not, I would definitely recommend giving it a read-**

 **Anyways guys- please, please let me know what you think. I feel great getting feedback and seeing how you guys feel about what I write. Thank you guys as always and I hope you enjoy- without further ado-**

Business was going well and picking up since the curse had been broken. Families, friends, maybe even the occasional old flames would sit down to chat and reminisce about their old and new lives - though the newer counterparts weren't accepted as much quite yet. Fond memories back from the enchanted forest spread like wildfire. I loved getting to just sit back and watch them - well sneak watch them... When Granny wasn't looking that is... I don't wanna see her too angry again just yet. Yet... I giggled to myself as Granny glared over and I quickly looked down, pretending I was 'inspecting' the counter. As soon as Granny had adjusted her glasses and went back to taking orders; I sighed relieved, my head shot up as I heard that familiar door chime, a woman walking in.

I nodded and smiled, giving my usual greeting, until I noticed who it was. "Welcome to Granny's, how may I- Dorothy?" My eyes widened a bit and I felt my heartbeat unwillingly quicken. I looked down and felt like scolding it. "Hey... What's the big deal with you?" I whispered and met her eyes, clearing my throat and silently prayed she didn't hear me.

She chuckled warmly and bent down, setting Toto down to roam. I tilted my head and leaned back on the counter, watching her and again whispering a not so silent curse under my breath. Granny must've heard, as she narrowed her eyes at me and scowled - I chuckled nervously and looked back to Dorothy with uncertainty marked all in my eyes. "Well, it's nice to see you too~"

"Y-yea..." I stuttered and crossed my arms, looking stern from the outside and just felt all weird and gushy on the inside. 'Ugh what am I now? Some schoolgirl with an infatuation all over again? We both know how the last one went genius.' I mentally apprehended myself and felt myself spacing out in front of her.

"Um... You alright over there? 'Ello?" Dorothy waved her hands in front of my face and brought me back. I looked around dazed at first and pushed back a blush. "H-huh?" Was all I managed to get out. She laughed and gave me a reassuring smile. "Cute."

I chuckled and scratched the back of my head, being careful not to stare or do anything weird again. I moved some of my hair to the front and eyed her curiously. "So... What brings you here?" I asked, pressing gently. Dorothy thought for a second and half smiled, taking out a notepad and pen from a pocket on her blouse. "Oh nothing much. Just looking around, getting a feel for the place..." She paused. "Taking notes about the competition's performance..." Granny scowled and leered in her direction, as Granny's ears could usually pick up just about anything, making Dorothy chuckle uneasily. "I'm just kidding. I'm a customer today, that's all. Promise." I didn't hear much else from Granny and I smiled to myself, feeling that pressure off my shoulders - seems she was willing to turn the other cheek this once.

I sidled over and looked at her pad curiously. "So, you carry that around just in case or-?" Dorothy looked up and made a slight 'hmm'. "Well, mainly I just like to write. Uh- freelance you know?" I tilted my head, a bit confused, and she nodded in understanding. She continued, "I write about what interests me. Freely, I mean. It was a hobby of mine when I was little and it sort of carried over... I wrote down stories when I didn't have anything better to do. Not that cliché type happy ending stuff- I didn't really believe in that given my situation..." She bit her lip and watched toto silently. "I mean, it did tend to get a bit dark sometimes, but I've been told I have a knack for it now. So I thought, why not pick it up again?" She finished and adjusted her slouched posture, sighing almost apologetically.

"Hey, it's alright. I get it." I smiled and moved a stray bang away from her face, and she looked up curiously. "M-my hobby was a lot lamer but-" I swallowed and chuckled lightly. "I would have to make deliveries in a basket door to door to make ends meet, well try to. Times were hard, and most of the village were against us to begin with... It was really hard on Granny. Let's just say I know what it's like to be in a difficult situation too, and all too well." Dorothy nodded and I grabbed her hand. "Anyone can get through a hard time. They just need some help."

She chuckled dully as Toto padded over and jumped onto her lap. "Do you give this pep talk to all your customers?" I shook my head. "Mmm... No, not usually. But helping people is what I do." I smiled graciously. "Ever since a friend helped me out, I wanted to show others a better way too. It actually feels really nice." I stopped myself and cleared my throat. "N-not that I'm claiming to be some Saint or anything like that." Dorothy chuckled brighter this time and nodded. "I get it." She gave my hand a light squeeze and I bit my lip. I cleared my throat and slowly pulled away, getting a mixed look from her. "I-I'm sorry, I should really get back to-"

And then the real wildfire started... We started hearing screams from outside, and the residents in the diner rushed outside - Granny, Dorothy and I following. Voices were raising in a panic, and in the middle of all the commotion was none other than our prince. I pushed my way through the crowd and latched onto his arm to get his attention. "What's going on?!" I had to yell over the mixed panic and hysteria.

"Whale's trying to start a riot!" Charming yelled back and searched the crowd for the blond 'doctor'

"Whale?" I asked, and he nodded. "I heard from the dwarves that he's got the town riled up! Trying to start some revolution against the queen!" Was all I could make out from him. I looked over to Granny with wide eyes, and she quickly retrieved her crossbow and nodded in understanding, making her way to me. Dorothy tried to sneak past the crowd as well, Toto at her heels, though she was having noticeably more trouble.

"We have to go now!" I yelled, and led them the rest of the way through. Eventually the crowd thinned out, and made their way to find the more than probable bloodshed - even the help shelter we had worked so hard to start was completely deserted thanks to the bad news. Dorothy quickly caught up, much to Granny's chagrin. "What's going on? What is it with this queen?" She asked uncertainly and scanned around town.

"A long time ago, there was a curse set against us." Granny started sternly. "And the queen was the cause of it. We were ripped away from our homes and families without memories... And since we got them back..." "They're all after her." We finished together. "A... Curse...? I don't remember anything like that-" Dorothy half stated and half asked.

"Well.. Oz must not be part of the enchanted forest." I concluded. "Cmon, we have to go help Charming do damage control! Quickly before anything unnecessary happens..."

We marched down main-street, each with at least one weapon on them. Granny with her bow of course, and Dorothy and I had picked up two... What did Emma call these metallic contraptions? Guns? From the sherif station. I looked over to Dorothy, flipping her 'gun' over and over to examine it. I half smiled and poked some fun at her, in my head of course.. Though I was no better with these new... Things either. Red had come back in just about full force- with her, came back my innocence and lack of knowledge of the outside world. Damn... I knew there had to be some catch. We continued walking in silence mostly, save for the few glances Dorothy and I gave at each other and Toto's what I could only assume to be jealous yips? I chuckled at the thought and covered my mouth with my hand, making Dorothy look me up and down. "What's so funny huh?" I looked around in thought. "Oh... Nothing. Nothing at all..." I smiled mischievously as Toto's hairs stuck up.

Dorothy caught on, and looked down at her hairy companion. "What is it boy?" Toto yipped and yipped as if he was trying to say something. I tilted my head, confused, until it finally clicked. I looked straight ahead and saw the mob that had gathered at Regina's doorstep. "They're going in for a massacre!" I ran over and found Charming standing amongst them, trying to calm the crowd as well.

"Everyone! Listen! This won't solve anything!" Charming yelled and his newly found daughter, Emma stood by his side and joined in. "Don't hurt her!" Whale ignored the warnings and pounded at the door forcefully as the mob cheered him on. "Come out or I'm coming in!"

Regina opened the door calmly and smirked her murderous smirk. "Yes, how may I help you?" Whale looked to the crowd and stared her down firmly. "We want justice." The crowd agreed in an uproar and threw their fists in the air. "Down with the evil queen!" Grumpy yelled and the dwarves joined the crowd. Regina laughed heartily and stepped outside, making the once headstrong mob step back and quiver ever so slightly. "You want the evil queen?... Well then... Here... She.. Is!-" She slowed her words for impact and threw her hands out in front of her, expecting a blast of fire or anything to appear... But nothing did... The crowd looked around confused for a moment and rose back to their feet in newfound vigor. "She's powerless!"

"Get her!" Despite the Charmings' best efforts, the mob grew closer and closer still, with raised pitchforks, fists, and torches- well, metaphorical pitchforks and torches, but still- the thought made my skin crawl. I remembered way back to when I was ran out of my village, and looked to Granny sadly. She walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder understandingly. "It's alright child... It's all over now." She whispered and I nodded, calming my nerves a bit.

Dorothy looked on and walked over to me uncertainly, putting a firm hand on my other shoulder and half smiled - Toto even gave a happier sounding bark and I smiled. Did she know what I was going though? I couldn't imagine what could have happened to her... But the explanations would have to come later, we have Storybrooke to think about now. Charming stood in front of the rampant crowd. "HEY! LISTEN. Everyone calm down!" He yelled and Whale waved a hand dismissively at him. "You aren't my prince. Why should I listen." Charming then proceeded to grab onto his collar and held him against the wall until Whale complied. He continued, "Now listen! I have a plan. And I'll tell you all at the next town meeting in two hours. Until then- remain calm! We WILL get through this."

I ran over to him and looked up with shaky breaths. "What's the plan?"

He scoffed and looked past me. "I don't know. But I have two hours to find out." I stopped at he kept walking forward, I sighed... My friends are way too headstrong for their own good. Dorothy followed and walked up behind me, catching me off guard. I jumped back and turned to look at her, exhaling hard. "Don't just walk up behind me when I'm on edge like that..." She looked down and bit her lip. It was kind of cute when she did that... Ugh not now- I shook my head. "I'm sorry. It's alright, it's not your fault. None of this is... The town just needs to sort this whole mess out first." She nodded and picked up a riled up Toto.

"Listen uh... We can talk about this later- I just need to help that idiot..." I looked back over at the direction charming had headed and worse thoughts clouded my head. Granny pushed through Dorothy and put an arm around my back. "This isn't for us to worry about child, we need to go home." I tilted my head uncertainly. "Isn't what we've been trying to figure out how to since the curse broke? Why we're still here?"

Granny shook her head. "No. Not there... Not home home. We cant, we'd have nowhere to stay. For now, our plan is to stay at the diner until things here cool down, understood?"

I nodded sadly and sighed. "Yes Granny." I remembered Dorothy and looked back at her. "W-well what about her?" Granny squinted her eyes. "What about her?"

I cleared my throat and breathed in and out shakily. "Where does she have to stay?" I met Dorothy's hazel eyes. Granny huffed and shook her head firmly. "That's her problem. Not ours. Come girl." She roughly grabbed my wrist and I resisted, wanting to be there for Dorothy when I knew no one else could. "She can stay with us. Can't she? I know she has her diner but it isn't finished yet... Please Granny. It isn't safe out now." Dorothy looked up, part surprised and part pleased that I was on her side; while Granny scowled and narrowed her eyes, not so silently judging. "Well..."

"Please..." I continued to gently press and plead with sad eyes. Granny sighed and eventually gave in. "Fine. But only until that blasted place is finished." Dorothy and I smiled at each other and I nodded. "Thanks Granny." She 'tsk'd and 'yea'd under her breath and walked forward, gripping her bow tightly.

Dorothy turned towards me and looked down at me, smirking. "Thank you. That was really brave of you." She said gratefully.

"I- I guess... It was really nothing..." I plainly lied through my teeth. Granny was stubborn as a mule, and convincing her to do anything otherwise was like a battle.

"Thank you. Really..." She leaned down and pressed her lips lightly to my forehead for but a moment. "It was sweet." I looked down and chuckled, blushing slightly and willing the rest back. "It's no trouble really... I- I mean..." I pushed another stray strand away from my face and she laughed lightly and closed the distance between us.

"Tell you what... How about I take you out sometime as like an offering of my gratitude?"

I nodded and gulped through a small knot in my throat. "Sure... Sure, yea. If you'd like-"

"I would. It would be a chance to get to know you better... And for Toto to too. It'll be nice." She smiled and I smiled back, replaying that small kiss back in my mind before quickly snapping out of it again, my mind wandered back to Charming and the looming angry mob.

"Well I should go and help him take care of that. He's taken way more than he can chew again, of course... That's our prince for you." I chuckled nervously. "You should follow Granny back. You'll be safe there." She opened her mouth as if to say something in protest and I quickly added. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Make sure to tell Granny that too.. Please... I don't want her worrying about me again. The last thing she needs is more stress believe me."

Dorothy nodded in understanding and held Toto tightly in her arms.

"Alright, it's the least I can do for your guys' generosity. I'll see you later tonight?"

I nodded. "Of course. It shouldn't even take that long. As soon as I help him get this sorted out, and the town snaps out of it's hissy fit." Which I secretly hoped would be soon... I smiled reassuringly and headed off after Charming, and I noticed Dorothy finally following Granny back to the diner in the opposite direction. I looked back slowly and smiled, taking in her receding form as I continued forward steadfastly.


End file.
